


Officially Spring

by Jaeinthecosmos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt!Liam, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can't write worth shite, M/M, This Is Sad, sad!liam, there is a longer version of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeinthecosmos/pseuds/Jaeinthecosmos
Summary: You can practically smell it in the air. The weather has stopped being grim as it has been for the past couple of months and we are actually seeing a bit of sunshine every once in a while.Liam knew that spring has arrived.





	Officially Spring

**Author's Note:**

> There was this Spring One Direction Challenge On Tumblr but AO3 would not give me my account in time to partake.  
> So here I am,Three months (maybe?) later posting this.  
> Enjoy x  
> P.S: It has been three to almost 4 years since I actively written anything decent. So, here goes nothing.

_Spring was in the air._

_Spring was unlike any other season to Liam. It was **His** favourite. Not Liam’s but someone else’s._

_It was Zayn’s._

_He could not believe how excited Zayn would get for spring._

_Zayn who is usually very quiet and would find him holed up inside always drags Liam out during the spring._

_Spring added to the wholesome and beautiful being that was Zayn._

_Liam could not shake the thought of Him and Zayn out of his mind._

_Thinking about his smile, eyes, just his everything. The way he was always gentle and soft spoken. Just everything that was Zayn._

_Liam absent mindedly wandered in to a liquor store while thinking of Zayn._

_He bought a bottle of cheap wine. The one Zayn would enjoy for some reason._

_He would always buy this and to take to their spring picnics._

_His mind took him back to the very first spring picnic they had together._

_They had just moved in together without anyone knowing and have been very secretive about their relationship._

_So what did Zayn do? He set up candles on a mat in their balcony. Decorated it with fairy lights and even made food and put it in a basket alongside that wine._

_Pinot Noir._

_Liam just smiled to himself remembering that and how worked up Zayn was about it. He wanted it to be perfect._

_Oh, Zayn._

_Liam paid the cashier up and left a generous tip._

_He walked down the street with all his ‘spring memories with Zayn’ rushing through his mind._

_He kept walking until he reached their spot._

_A secluded bit shadowed by big trees in the park. The trees would shade them from sun and rain on any given day._

_It was their spot._

_Liam smiled. He genuinely smiled for what seems to be an eternity for him._

_But soon his smile faded._

_He could feel all of it coming back to him again._

_He would come here every year for their annual spring picnic with Zayn._

_He would give anything to be with His Zayn one more time today._

_He sits under the shade of a tree._

_Undo his scarf and takes his coat half way off._

_He struggles a bit to open the bottle._

_Once the bottle is opened he blows the cork out of his mouth, Raises the bottle up towards the shaded sky._

**_“This is for You Zayn. For us.”_ **

_And he drinks to that until the bottle is half empty._

_He went through all range of emotions from happiness to anger to finally just being content._

_Liam has not been the same since last summer._

_Since Zayn was gone._

_He knows that Zayn is not here and he is not coming back but for sure he is watching over him from above._

_Liam knows that Zayn may not be here to enjoy this but he promised him to always enjoy life to the fullest for him._

_This is For Zayn._

_After all it is officially spring._

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am Aware I write like a child thank you very much!  
> Please Comment and leave some Kudos.  
> Do give me feed back.  
> Also, there was a longer version of this that I still have , if anyone is interested in.  
> Ta & Cheers x


End file.
